Must-Buy
Must-Buy (ますとばい) is Batten Show Jo Tai's first album. The album was released on June 21, 2017 in three editions. Details Background and Promotion Information. Track List 'Disc 1 (All Editions)' #Osshoi! (おっしょい！ - Translation) Length #Batten Show Jo. (Must-Buy Version) (ばってん少女。 (ますとばいver.) - Translation) Length #Bi Bi Bi Bishow Jo (びびび美少女 - Translation) Length #Yume no Squall (夢のスコール - Translation) Length #STORM! Length #Must-Buy! (ますとばい！) Length #Tote Bag. (とーと。) Length #Kotaba Tennis (コトバテニス - Translation) Length #Nobishiro Koushinkyoku (のびしろ行進曲 - Translation) Length #Otome no Tefuda (乙女ノ手札 - Translation) Length #Yoka Yoka Dance (よかよかダンス - Translation) Length #Special Day (すぺしゃるでい) Length #but-show TiME Length 'Disc 2 (Must-ban)' Instrumental Versions of Disc 1 'Blu-ray (Must-ban & Minshai-ban)' #"Osshoi!" Music Video Length #"Osshoi!" Choreography Video Length #"Yoka Yoka Dance" Music Video Length #"Yoka Yoka Dance" Choreography Video Length #"Special Day" Music Video Length #"Special Day" Choreography Video Length Footage of Batten Show Jo Tai's 2017 tour through four major cities, Batten Show Jo Tai no, Inakamusume ga Shi Daitoshi no Live House o Meguru Tour (ばってん少女隊の、田舎娘が四大都市のライブハウスを巡るツアー). The footage is from the final performance at LIQUIDROOM in Tokyo on April 6, 2017."「ばってん少女隊の、田舎娘が四大都市のライブハウスを巡るツアー」". ばってん少女隊 | TOUR カテゴリー. Accessed on 31 May 2017. Length #but-show TiME #Yume no Canvas (夢のキャンバス) #Shittocchan (知っとっちゃん) #Atsu ka Natsu Kita bai! (アツか夏きたばい!) #Special Day (すぺしゃるでい) #Fure! Fure! Friends (フレッ! フレッ! フレンズ) #Bi Bi Bi Bishow Jo (びびび美少女) #Kotaba Tennis (コトバテニス) #Tote Bag. (とーと。) #Nobishiro Koushinkyoku (のびしろ行進曲) #Yume no Squall (夢のスコール) #Batten Show Jo. (ばってん少女。) #Kororin HAPPY FANTASY (ころりん HAPPY FANTASY) #Yoka Yoka Dance (よかよかダンス) ENCORE #Sayonara DESTINY (さよならDESTINY) #STORM! #Osshoi! (おっしょい！) #ENDING (Details Pending) Song Information Osshoi! *Second Single of Batten Show Jo Tai *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (渡邊忍 (ASPARAGUS)) *Composer: Name (渡邊忍 (ASPARAGUS)) *Arranger: Name (渡邊忍 (ASPARAGUS)) Batten Show Jo. (Must-Buy Version) *First Single of Batten Show Jo Tai *Additional Information *Lyrics: AKIRASTAR *Composer: AKIRASTAR *Arranger: AKIRASTAR Bi Bi Bi Bishow Jo *Info *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (ヤマモトショウ) *Composer: Name (ヤマモトショウ) *Arranger: Name (宮野弦士) Yume no Squall *Info *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (児玉雨子) *Composer: Name (吉田哲人・吉澤幸男 (GAGAKIRISE)) *Arranger: Name (Japanese Name) STORM! *Info *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (ノマアキコ) *Composer: Name (松隈ケンタ・SCRAMBLES) *Arranger: Name (Japanese Name) Must-Buy! *Title Song *Additional Information *Lyrics: AKIRASTAR *Composer: AKIRASTAR *Arranger: AKIRASTAR Tote Bag. *Info *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (松田岳二) *Composer: Name (松田岳二) *Arranger: Name (松田岳二) Kotaba Tennis *Info *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (三原康司 (フレデリック)) *Composer: Name (三原康司 (フレデリック)) *Arranger: Name (フレデリック) Nobishiro Koushinkyoku *Info *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (中谷信行・川之上智子) *Composer: Name (中谷信行) *Arranger: Name (中谷信行) Otome no Tefuda *Info *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (理姫 (アカシック)) *Composer: Name (4106xxx (SCAFULL KING、BRAZILIANSIZE)) *Arranger: Name (4106xxx (SCAFULL KING、BRAZILIANSIZE)) Yoka Yoka Dance *Third Single of Batten Show Jo Tai *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (小野武正 (KEYTALK)) *Composer: Name (小野武正 (KEYTALK)) *Arranger: NARASAKI Special Day *Fourth Single of Batten Show Jo Tai *Additional Information *Lyrics: MELON *Composer: Name (4106xxx (SCAFULL KING、BRAZILIANSIZE)) *Arranger: Name (4106xxx (SCAFULL KING、BRAZILIANSIZE)) but-show TiME *Overture *Additional Information *Lyrics: Name (渡邊忍 (ASPARAGUS)) *Composer: Name (渡邊忍 (ASPARAGUS)) *Arranger: Name (渡邊忍 (ASPARAGUS)) Chart Positions and Certification Information Oricon :Weekly Sales: Number :Monthly Reported Sales: Number :Monthly Rank: Number :Yearly Reported Rank: Number :Yearly Reported Sales: Number Billboard Peak Position: Certification The album is certified ... by the RIAJ. Controversy Information Trivia *The album title is a pun; it can mean Must-Buy and Must-Bai. Bai is a sentence ending particle (signifying emphasis) that is used in the northern portion of Kyuushuu, the region of Japan that Batten Show Jo Tai is from."ばい". ばい - ウィクショナリー日本語版. Accessed on 29 May 2017. References External Links *Official Site Entry *Natalie Article *[] Navigation Category:Batten Show Jo Tai Albums